A Member From the Past? A New Guild Member!
by GrayForever0706
Summary: A newcomer in the guild. She is part of a guild member's past. Who could she be? What role will she play?
1. Chapter 1

A Member From the Past?A New Guild Member!

At last, I found it! Fairy Tail guild! This is the guild where someone I know belongs to. Oh no! I can't go on any longer in this rain. I think I'm about to collapse in front of this big gate.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're inside the clinic. I saw you outside the guild gate a while ago while the rain was pouring down. Are you hurt?"

"Yes…..But I'm fine already…Are you the master of this guild?"

"Why yes, I am. I am Master Makarov, the 3rd guild master of Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you. I am Misa Lagoona, the sea princess a water dragon slayer.

"What? You're a dragon slayer? What are you doing here?"

"7 years ago, my foster parent , Floragralia disappeared, so I disembarked to find her. But, instead of finding her, I found him. He is a boy of my age. I grew up with his family until one evening, Deliora attacked us and killed his parents. Somebody found us. It was Ul-sensei and Lyon. They took care of us. Then one snowy night, I was sleeping, they took off(went away) to fight Deliora because now they know where it is. They did not return. I was left alone and now I am finding him. Someone said that he was here. A proficient ice mage, eyes and hair of blue, student of Ul, Gray Fullbuster."

"Well….indeed. That person is in here. He is a member of this guild."

"Oh, master, please let me join this guild. I also heard good stories about this guild like about Erza Scarlet or known as Titania. I also heard about three dragon slayers here in this guild. One of fire, one of iron and one of wind. I also heard about a celestial spirit mage and three mages with take-over magic. I also heard someone who uses script magic and rune magic. I also heard someone who is a dragon slayer from lacrima. I also heard about exceeds like mine. Please let me in…"

"Ok Misa, fine. But I have to consult Mirajane about this."

"Thank you! Thank you very much! I promise I will do my best."

I was excited. Finally, being part of a well-known guild , and getting to meet again the one that I have been finding for the last 7 years.

Master Makarov introduced me to the rest of the members including Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, and Gajeel. I was also introduced to the Strauss siblings, Raijinn Tribe, and Shadow Gear. I also introduced my exceed Anna to Happy, Carla, and Lily.

But…I can't find Gray. Erza said he went on a solo job.

After I waited, finally he was back. I cried. Not because I saw him after 7 years of wandering around finding him, but because of what he said to me.

"Hi. Welcome to Fairy Tail. It is our FIRST time meeting so I hope we get along."

Tears ran down my face…

" What are you talking about? First time? How could you forget me? For these past seven years…I wandered around just to find you…then here you are saying it's our first time meeting…"

" I don't understand you."

I slapped him on the face and ran away. Then suddenly, my necklace dangled from my neck. It was a similar/identical necklace to his. His parents gave it to us when we were little.

He grabbed by my arm, and hugged me tight. I hugged him also. My tears of joy were racing down my face. Then he kissed me on the forehead and wept.

Gray: I am sorry…

(Flash back)

Little Gray: " It's quite lame."

Little Misa: " What's lame?"

" Your name…It's kinda lame"

" Hey don't call it lame. I was found in a Lagoon so they called me that."

(Before, I only had Lagoona as my name.)

" Your element is water right?"

-Mizu—Miza-Misa-

" I know now….I'll call you Misa. Your name will be Misa. Misa Lagoona. Because you are my water."

(Reality)

" I really missed you. I'm sorry I forgot about you…I focused on Deliora and Ul…I am terribly sorry "Gray said.

I wiped his tears

"Apology accepted…"

I was speechless. My mind was empty. My heart keeps on beating. My tears just flowed out of me. Then someone messed up our mood.

"Hey! I don't really understand! How come the atmosphere became so sad. Could you explain what happened, and what happened before?"

It was Natsu.

" Yea…I'm also curious about it." Lucy followed

" Would you care to tell us?" Erza requested

I told them all that I told to master.

Then chills ran down my spine. Someone was standing at us badly. I looked around, and somebody caught my attention. I saw a girl with blue hair. Her eyes were crossed. I can sense a powerful magic within her saying 'I'm going to kill you'. I asked Erza who she was and he whispered something to me. Now I understand why she was furious. She also said something that she's made out of water…something like that.

Well to book it all up for the day. I was glad.


	2. Chapter 2

I was glad I saw Gray again but I have one problem. Where am I going to sleep? I am not a free-mage anymore. I am part of the guild. It's kinda odd if I camp out for the night so I asked Gray.

"Naaa…Gray…Could I stay with you for the night? Just for tonight."

"Sure. It has been years since we've been together again"

I was happy when he said that to me.

On our way home, there was like an awkward feeling. It's been years since we've been together so I think a lot has changed from that day. I asked him.

"Do you remember what you said to me before?"

" No. It's been years. What is it?

"You said that one day you would marry me."

He blushed that he was as red as rose.

"Did I really say that?" he said while he was scratching his cheek

I nodded my head. "Mom and dad even said that we were meant to be."

He blushed even more.

"Are you awkward when I am around?" I teased him

He stoped walking I asked him 'what's wrong' but he didn't answer. Then he started to walk again. I looked at his eyes. It was like saying 'I'm Lonely'. Then when he looked at me, I avoided his stare. All of a sudden, he grabbed my hand and kissed me on the lips. I can feel it. He was saying I am lonely.

Another day in Fairy Tail Guild

"Hey…It's getting kinda boring in here. Hey Misa! Let's battle" Natsu said

"Sure. One on One."

We went outside the guild near Natsu's that is by the river.

"Here I go! Karyu no Kenkaku!( Fire dragon's sword edge)"

"Mizuryu no Kusari!(Water dragon's chains)"

"What? It just cut through my flames."

"My chains can cut through magic and destroy it. Mizuryu no Kagitsume!(Water dragon's Claw)"

"Waaahh….Karyu no Koen!(Fire dragon's gleaming flame)"

"Aisu Shiruudo!(Ice-Make: Sheild)"

"what? How can you do that?"

"Gray and I grew up together. While he was taught by Ul creation magic, I was watching them and learned their techniques by watching."

"That wouldn't work this time! Karyu no …."

"Oh no, you don't! Mizuryu no…."

"Hoko!"

It was a draw neither of us one. We both fell to the ground. It was some fight. W e did not know that while we are battling, Erza, Lucy, Gray and others were watching us. It was some fight. It was really cool.

Then in the afternoon, it was getting boring.(Again) The bulletin board doesn't have any requests yet. It only has 3 requests with no payment. Then somebody called out on me from the open.

"I want to fight with you! Misa!"

It was Juvia. She was like pissed off for a reason I don't know. But by the glare of her eyes and her aura… I can sense that it was because of Gray.(I Think)

Then the battle started. She attacked first.

"Wota Suraisa!(Water Slicer)"

"Mizuryu no Suraisa!(Water dragon's Slicer)"

My slicer cut through her slicer.

"What? How could that be?"

"Every water mage has a kind of water slicer. The only difference is its capacity. My slicer is made from scales of the water dragon. It can cut through other water slicers."

"Hu! That's nothing! Double wave!"

"Mizuryu no Kusari!(Water Dragon's Chains)"

"Water bubbles!"

"Hiya! My chains can do anything! Hiya! Ryu no kanso: Mizu no Ken! ( Dragon's requip: Water sword).Ha!"

"That woudn't work. I am made up of…..aaaaaaaaa…."

"My sword is casted with Maguilty Sodom which is a Maguilty Sense Spell. Which means it can hurt even a man made up of air."

I can't stand in hurting someone who treats someone important to me importantly.

"Heal! I cast thy granted spell over you! The power of the waters that make up the earth grant me thy wish and heal!"

Suddenly, all of the scars in Juvia's body were gone. But my magic was drained. When Juvia realized what happened, she rushed to me and carried me. Then Gray passed by and saw us. We were shocked.

"Misa, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I was training to much and some magic was drained. Good thing that Juvia passed by and rescued me before anything happened. All I need is rest and I'm fine."

"Alright then I'll carry you home."

"No thanks, I'm alright. I can go home by myself."

I don't know if it was right to tell a white lie. Actually, it's my first time telling a lie. Well, I just wish that she won't get angry with me. *Yawn* Well I really need to take a rest. I am sleepy. Oyasumi Minna


End file.
